A Different Time
by Waltandvicshipper03
Summary: It's a different time. Walt never married Martha so there is no Cady. Vic never married Sean. Vic is also new to town leave a review. when you are done reading.


Chapter 1

Philadelphia

Do we ever really know what we have? I know I didn't till I didn't have it anymore. Many people ask me what I have lost, they will say "what have you lost? You're only twenty-eight" I don't really know how to tell them that I have lost my fiancé because of a past relationship. I don't know how to tell them that I lost him because I don't want to get a look of pity. But at work I am different I put on a fake face so nobody can see the hurt of everything I have lost.

I get ready for work in my normal fashion. Pants, shirt, hair, then teeth, and finally shoes. I go to work and it's a slow day so I take an early lunch with my father. He knows to stay off of sensitive subjects so we talk about the next weekend.

"Your mother is going to be having a dinner this weekend she would really like it if you showed up. I'm sure that everybody would love to see you." He says it like he expects me to be there but he's not pushing. The thing is I don't know how to tell him that I've been thinking about moving.

I must say it out loud because he says "where too?"

"I was thinking maybe somewhere like Wyoming. I saw that they have cops there obviously. I just think I need to get a new perspective on things. I'm tired of fucking screwing up!" I realize as soon as I say it that I said it too loud.

"Why Wyoming? Why not closer? I mean it's not like you know anybody out there. You have family here. You have a job for fuck sake Victoria!" I don't know if he looks sad or really pissed but I'm guessing the latter of the two.

The thing is I know I have family here but my ex-fiancé is also here and all of the bad memories. Everybody says I need to grow up and get over it. But how can you get over a year and a half of being with one person and thinking you were going to be with them for the rest of your life. But they don't like that you work with the guy that you had previously been in a relationship with. I must be taking too long to respond because he starts eyeing me.

"I want to get my life back together and I think I need to be far away to do that. I'll come and visit and you guys can visit me there." I think that's enough explanation. Apparently he thinks it is too because he gets up and starts towards the door.

Durant, Wyoming- two weeks later

It's a normal morning in Durant. I'm sitting in my office when ruby walks in with my post it notes and a cup of coffee.

"Good morning Walter!" she looks really happy this morning. She should be today is her birthday. In the five years that I have been working for the sheriff's department she has been like a mother to everyone. In the past two years that I have been sheriff she has done the same thing every morning. She brings me my post-it with a cup of black coffee.

"Good morning Ruby. You look lovely today." She smiles at that and I had her a bouquet of flowers. Her smile widens when I hand her the flowers.

"Thank you Walter. I love them!" she looks so happy and I'm glad that I thought to get flowers for her birthday.

"I thought beautiful flowers for a beautiful lady on her special day" I smile and she kisses me on the cheek and hugs me as if she has never hugged me before.

After ruby leaves my office to put her flower in a vase I sit down and read my post-it's while drinking my morning coffee. It looks like henry my best friend has called about someone's truck being left in his parking lot for two days. So I get my coat on and head for the red pony.

Once I get to the red pony I see the car henry was talking about but no henry. So I walk inside and see him at the bar talking to a women with blond hair. She looks new to town or maybe she's visiting. So I walk up to henry and he introduces me to the women. He says "this is Victoria. She is new to town and the owner of the car I called about this morning." So I was right she is new to town.

"Nice to meet you ma'am. I'm sheriff Longmire." I stick my hand out to shake hers but she doesn't shake it she just looks at me.

Soon she shakes my hand and says "nice to meet you sheriff. You can call me Victoria or Vic if you would like. I was going to come into the sheriff station later after I came here and got my car." She says it like she was coming there for business.

I ask "have you had any problems?" I look up at henry and he gives me a look that says "you idiot! Why are you flirting with her?"

She looks at me again and says "no, I was actually going to put in a job application. I worked for the Philadelphia police department for four years before I moved here. I was hoping to put in an application yesterday but as I told henry here I had car trouble yesterday. That is why my car is still here." She is all business right now maybe she will be a good deputy.

"I could help you with your car or give you a ride somewhere if you would like?" I say to be polite because I think she would be a very good deputy judging by her no nonsense attitude.

She looks at me like I am very strange but then says "A ride would be awesome. I already know what's wrong with the car. It needs a new battery."

For some reason I am keeping track in my head. She beautiful, smart, would like to be a deputy, and knows stuff about cars. That is awesome and there is still so much to learn about her. So I say "sure. Where would you like a ride to?"

"I was thinking maybe the sheriff's station first so I could put in an application then I can find my way to a parts store." She smiles at me and grabs her jacket.

"Sure. After you." I say lifting my arm toward the door.


End file.
